We plan on continuing our integrated multidisciplinary research on atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease. The studies will be in two major areas: cholesterol metabolism and atherosclerogenesis. I. Cholesterol metabolism: a) to develop a computer program of diffusion model instead of compartmental model for better fit of the kinetics of cholesterol metabolism; b) to evaluate the factors, other than dietary cholesterol, regulating the individual serum cholesterol levels by studying the kinetics of cholesterol metabolism in true vegetarians; c) to investigate further the role of the intestinal mucosa in cholesterol metabolism in man and in rats; d) to explore the basic metabolic defect of a special strain of Leghorn chickens with hereditable hyperlipidemia; 3) to study the interaction of cholesterol of plasma and liver, the mechanisms of hepatic secretion of cholesterol into the bile and feedback control mechanism of hepatic cholesterologenesis by isolated liver perfusion technique; and f) to study further the mode of accumulation of cholesterol in various tissues by a factorial experiment. II. Atherosclerogenesis: a) to study the combined effects of various serum sclerogenesis; b) to study the effect of diabetes mellitus on aortic AMPS and atherosclerosis; and c) to evaluate the atherogenecity of endogenous hyperlipidemia in chickens.